Simple Math
by xana4
Summary: 10,9,8,7...Their relationship is simple Math. The numbers are there through the whole thing. Two-Shot
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: I was in my Math class last Monday when my teacher started talking about logarithms. Yeah, it's as exciting as it sounds. Anyway, I didn't know what to do with my time, seeing as I already knew everything about what she was explaining, and I came up with this. It might not be very good but my imagination is kind of weird. It's a strange place, to tell the truth. Enjoy ;) **_

**10**

They become partners, one day.

He doesn't know exactly how that happened.

One day, he was just a cop and the day after he became LAPD liaison officer inside NCIS.

It wasn't exactly written anywhere that they were to become partners but it seemed pretty obvious to both that she would be his partner, seeing as she was the only one who wasn't paired up with anyone at the time. He never dared to ask why back then and now that he knows the reason why she was alone, the death of her previous partner, he's glad he didn't ask her when he barely knew her.

So, their partnership starts to grow and, along the way, he starts seeing her as more than just a partner.

Because the truth is that she's so much more than that.

She's Kensi Marie Blye, the indestructible woman…Wonder woman, really. She's the most amazing woman he has ever met and it takes him exactly **ten** months to realize he can't imagine being without her anymore. He can't imagine working with anyone but her, talking to anyone but her.

He's not sure of when or how that happens.

He just knows that one day he was just a cop and now he's Kensi's partner, and it's such an honor that he can't imagine ever going back to what he used to be without her.

**9**

He has four conversations with her that end up in an unpredictable way in less than **nine** weeks.

When they start discussing her eating habits, he can't help but make fun of the ridiculous amount of times she eats donuts and breakfast-burritos.

He learns that this is nothing new.

Callen has been trying to improve her eating habits since the day he first saw her eating a burrito for breakfast. She accuses him of being a hypocrite but they both know that's a false accusation because the only unhealthy habit he has is drinking so much coffee. He tells her eating so much unhealthy food makes people fat.

He doesn't expect, however, what she does next. He doesn't expect her to smirk, to get up from her chair and to lift her shirt to reveal her toned stomach without any visible fat in it.

In fact, he's pretty sure that's the kind of stomach every woman wants to have and that every mean dreams about having in a woman.

When, somehow, the conversation they're having one morning drifts towards her love life he know this one is just too easy.

There are so many thing he can say about that specific subject he can barely contain his excitement. The expression 'too many jokes, too little time' comes to his mind but he chooses not to say that one out loud. Callen and Sam start talking about her ridiculous first-date rule and that's when he opens his mouth to crack the first joke.

But he doesn't expect her to get up from her chair and walk away from them, showing them all that this topic is a sensitive one for her, one they never touch again.

They're on the car, one day, on their way to a crime scene, when she starts talking about her childhood.

Maybe it happens because the victim is just a teenager and those cases always seem to bring them down. She's obviously bothered by the whole thing and he considers telling her she doesn't need to talk about that. But she's openly sharing her happy childhood memories and he knows that's a good thing.

So he joins her and listens intently everything she says about those days in which everything seemed so much better. Then, he slips and asks her what happened to her father.

He doesn't expect her to tell him how she went out with her friend and so did her father, but that he never came home. However, he's glad she surprised him like that because it shows him she trusts him more than what he used to think.

One afternoon, she asks him about his father while they're having a beer in her place.

He hesitates but ends up telling her everything about the man that ruined his childhood and made him grow up way too fast. It's only fair, seeing as she's been sharing a lot of personal stuff with him lately.

When he finishes the story, on the day he shot his father, he doesn't expect her to scoot closer to him on the couch and to wrap her arms around him, pulling him in to her chest so she can hug him. It's one of those things about Kensi. She manages to surprise him, even when he thinks he already knows everything about her.

**8**

They wake up at 8 every single morning, during work days.

It's a routine, one of those Sam considers dangerous but it doesn't really matter because that's the only thing they keep as a routine on their morning.

They live together now, their relationship too strong to ignore. The need to be with one another at all times is simply too strong.

There are mornings in which they wake up, he goes for a run and she makes breakfast. Sometimes, they even go for a run together but she says she doesn't like the way he runs. She doesn't say that she thinks he runs too fast because that would be admitting she can't keep up with him and Kensi Blye can do anything better than him.

There are other days in which they switch and she's the one going for a run while he makes breakfast. He doesn't comment when she walks in much less sweaty than what he usually does because it doesn't really matter how she exercises. She could probably still kick his ass without much effort.

There are mornings in which they both leave the house at the same time and have breakfast on their way to work, in a different place every morning.

There are others in which one leaves earlier than the other and meet up halfway there..

But his favorite mornings are the ones in which they wake up and stay in bed until it's time to start getting ready for work. They use that time to talk, make love and spend quality time together before leaving their little bubble to face the real world outside of it.

So 8 is a good hour to wake up.

**7**

Her favorite show starts at 7, every night.

He doesn't like it.

Deeks finds the show completely pointless and without any kind of fun in it.

But Kensi likes it. She stops whatever she's doing to watch it.

They argue about it when they first start living together. He doesn't want to watch a show he doesn't like and she doesn't want to change herself just because they're living together.

With time, they reach a conclusion.

He's willing to watch that with her if that makes her happy and she doesn't mind skipping it every once in a while when they're doing something together or watching a movie he really likes too.

So, at 7, he turns on the TV and cuddles with her on the couch, a beer in his hands and some popcorn when they're feeling too lazy to make dinner. And the smile she gives him just because he's watching a show he doesn't like with her is worth every single minute he spends seeing that.

**6**

Kensi has at least six different smiles and he knows them all, can tell them all apart.

There's that smile she has when she's mocking someone, or playing a prank. That one is easy to recognize, leaves no room for doubts and he's pretty sure everyone they work with already knows it and knows that there's trouble on the way when they see it.

There's a smile she has when they talk about something she enjoys. It's a light smile, carefree and gentle at the same time. It only appears when they're discussing a topic she feels very comfortable with.

When they're alone, she has another smile. It's one that transpires that sense of safety and care she only has when she's by his side, by the side of the person who makes her feel so loved that it's unbelievable sometimes.

The smile she has when she talks about the good parts of her past is also easy to recognize. Her eyes sometimes shine with unshed tears but the smile is there while she talks about the good memories of her childhood.

When he tells her he loves her, her smile gets bigger, without losing its softness. It shows him she feels the same way, even though she usually kisses him or tells him she loves him too the second after he says that.

However, there's one smile only he knows about and that will be forever engraved in his memory. The smile she shares when she sees their baby for the first time, when she holds their baby boy in her arms for the very first time is one he'll never forget.

**5**

…

**If you want to keep reading you'll have to wait for the next chapter.**

**I know I'm mean but the other one isn't quite ready yet. It will be until the end of the week.**

**So review while you wait for the next one. It's a good way to pass time.**

**Sarah **


	2. Chapter 2

**5**

He's sleeping soundly, one day, when a hand grabbing his arm with a lot more strength that necessary wakes him up. In his sleepy state, he tries to shake off said hand but it only squeezes harder and this time a scream follows the action. That does it for him.

Deeks jolts awake and looks at his side, instantly awake now that he realizes Kensi was the one squeezing his arm and the one who let out the scream of pain. She's holding onto her rounded stomach and panic starts sweeping through his veins.

"Princess, what's wrong? Talk to me…"

She starts calming down and he's guessing the pain is subsiding. "I'm in labor."

Deeks reacts quickly, something that honestly surprises him. He thought that the panic wouldn't let him move but he's not thinking about himself right now. He's thinking about Kensi and the pain he's sure she's feeling right now.

He puts his clothes on in record time and grabs her bag, already packed because the 9 months were started to come to an end. Then, he helps her getting up and takes her to the car. It's only on the way to the hospital that he calls Sam and Callen to let them know what's happening and both men promise to be there in less than half an hour.

It's** 5** a.m. when Kensi goes into labor.

**4**

She has **four **different types of clothes to sleep with.

Sometimes, she uses the traditional pair of pants and shirt. She does it only when it's cold but fortunately they live in California and cold weather is not something that they have to deal with very often.

There are other times in which she puts on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt to sleep. That one he can deal with. It allows him to touch her legs and actually feel the warmth of her skin when he tangles his legs with hers in the middle of the night.

She doesn't like to sleep naked. Something about not being comfortable is the excuse she uses. So she doesn't do so very often. He wants her to be comfortable so that one isn't his favorite sleep-attire.

The one he prefers is the fourth one, her favorite too. He loves it when she pulls out one of his old shirts and sleeps with nothing but that on. There's something about seeing her wearing his shirt that does things for him, things he can't quite explain.

So, yeah, the fourth one is definitely his favorite.

**3**

People say that anniversaries are important. They say that men often forget them but that women always have those dates written on a calendar inside their brains.

Marty Deeks is not most men. How could he ever forget the day he first started dating this stubborn amazing woman?

So, on their third anniversary, he surprises her. He prepares a great dinner and puts candles all over. There's soft music coming from the radio and the mood is definitely romantic.

Kensi is not really that kind of girl, on a daily basis. But, every once in a while, she likes to celebrate certain things with a bit of romance.

That's why he does his best to give her a good surprise. And she seems happy with everything.

But, as usual, Kensi likes to come out on top. And, the surprise she has for him is far better from anything he could have ever set up for her.

She tells him she's pregnant when they finish dessert.

They find out they're going to be parents exactly three years after they started dating. And it's by far the best surprise ever.

**2**

It's just another doctor's appointment. The constant appointments are mandatory now that she's pregnant and Kensi doesn't argue about going to the doctor when that's what it is about.

She's three months pregnant now and Deeks goes with her to every single baby-related thing. He wants to be there every step of the way and she can't help but be happy with that. It's good to see him that excited about their baby.

She expects him to squint and try to see anything when the doctor starts the ultrasound.

She expects him to look at the screen in awe when they hear the heartbeat.

She even expects to see him frowning when they hear a weird sound along with the heartbeat.

What she doesn't expect is his happy reaction when the doctor tells them that's another heartbeat, that they're having twins. She's freaking out. And he's standing there, a happy smile on his face.

They have two babies on the way.

**1**

One year is how long it takes them to get married after the twins' birth.

He asked her to marry him the minute after he first saw his baby girl and baby boy for the very first time. But she played hard to get and only said yes two months later.

They both wanted to do something special so they decided to get married the day the twins turned one year old.

It would be a good story for their kids. Mommy and daddy got married on the day you two turned one year old. That means you were both at our wedding.

Somehow, Deeks can picture himself having that talk with baby Michael and baby Anna in a few years.

He waits for her on the end of the aisle. Sam and Callen are standing by his side, each with a baby in their arms. Sam is holding Michael, his godson, and Callen is holding his little angel and goddaughter, Anna. He never thought he would see G Callen be that caring with anyone but Anna Deeks made him go soft.

When Kensi walks down the aisle, he knows he wouldn't change a thing about his past. Because, the choices he made in the past and the things that happened to him made him get here. And that, he would never want to change.

**0**

Zero…that's quite a number.

As he looks at his wife, playing with their two babies on the living room floor, Marty Deeks knows that zero is a good number.

That's the number of days he's willing to spend without her, without his family.

He sits next to them on the floor and kisses Kensi on the forehead, joining their game one second later, Anna in his arms and Michael nestled in his mother's.

This is his perfect family and he doesn't want to go a single day without them. They are his world.

**X**

**X**

**Reviews are more than welcome.**

**It was, as always, a pleasure writing for such an amazing group of readers.**

**Keep your eyes wide open because I have some ideas for future stories.**

**Love,**

**Sarah**


End file.
